


Warmth and Labcoats

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Series: Tales of the Demented [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Paperhat - Freeform, shape shifting, snake black hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: BH decided to spend a little time with Lil Jack, he just didn't expect Flug to find him. Or for the human to be so warm.





	Warmth and Labcoats

On occasion, BH wanted to be closer to his lil’Jack. Of course, no one expected that to mean that he himself would turn into a snake and cuddle with his pet.

 

However, he did.

 

He always made sure it was when no one was around.

 

So maybe it was nice in the Jacks encloser.

 

So maybe it was warm.

 

He never expected to wake up to Flug looking down at him.

 

“Huh wonder when the boss got another snake. You’re not food for Jack, he likes fluffy things.”

  
Dr. Flug said as he put out Jack’s food, a huge fluffy rabbit. His pet eagerly went to it and curled around it preparing to eat.

 

“Well, Jack has had his interaction today. Your turn little guy.” Flug said and before BH could protest found his self expertly picked up. “You’re cute if a bit small. I’m sure we will have you big before you know it, even if it takes an enlarging ray.”

 

BH just hissed but instead of running in fear Flug rolled his eyes.

 

“Sorry noddle boy, that doesn’t work. After Jack and Jefecito I don’t think I could be scared.” Flug laughed but sighted when he heard the doorbell. “Damn it.” He muttered heading for the door but stopping.

 

“Shoot…um..oh here we go,” Flug said setting BH on something fluffy. 

 

BH hissed and shifted a bit. He was still warm but it was colder out here. He didn't’ realize the manor was so cold.

 

He curled up and felt sleepy before dozing off. He woke up briefly when Flug picked up and slide him into his lab pocket. He slithered out and up into the other’s shirt. He never realized how warm Flug was. It was easy to fall asleep again

 

He wasn’t sure how long he slept but he woke when a loud bang went off.

 

He found his self-looking down at his scientist, still someone tangled in the other’s shirt.

 

“Sir?!?”

 

“You’re warm.” Was all BH replied before laying down on the other and going back to sleep. 


End file.
